


So Not Sorry

by Ciaira_pittman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaira_pittman/pseuds/Ciaira_pittman
Summary: Professor Snape just doesn't know what to do anymore





	

One day Professor Snape was walking down to his office after having a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. He had tried to get Harry bloody Potter expelled, but as always it backfired on him. 

As he neared his office he hears thuds and moans as if someone was in pain. He moves slowly towards the door but what he sees has him covering his eyes and running but up to the Headmaster's office screaming.

"DRACO AND POTTER ARE FUCKING ON MY DESK IN MY OFFICE!!!!!!!! OBLIVIATE ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!"

Back in the office Harry was looking up at his long time lover saying, "you knew he was coming back around this time. Didn't you?" 

Draco looked at his boyfriend and said, "I'm so not sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another attempt at a story. Tell me what you think. 
> 
> Love always, Ciaira


End file.
